THE TIME AND RELATIVE DIMENSION OF LOVE
by BuMovieLover
Summary: This is a Fanfiction about Rose Tyler and the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor on the parallel world. When they are saying goodbye to the actual doctor on Bad Wolf bay, he is suppose to give them a Tardis coral so they can create a new Tardis and travel through the stars in their own world. That scene was cut from the TV Show so I've decided to give it life! TUMBLR YELLOWBRICKROADING
1. Chapter 1 - The New Doctor

**The Time and Relative Dimension of Love**

**CHAPTER 1 - The New Doctor**

I've gotten used to the parallel world already but it used to be more fun. Before: I was driven, focused on finding a way out. Now: I have nothing.

'How's the New Doctor?' my mum keeps asking, and I insist he's not the new doctor, he's just like the other one… That's when I stop to think and realise how far apart we are.

In the morning he wakes up with that big smile, that I used to cherish so much, and says "Good Morning Rose Tyler!", and even though he kisses me (like he had never kissed before), I'm still not convinced. The New Doctor spends a lot of time with dad and Tony, he loves kids, apparently.

He tells me all about his first family, how they were all slaughtered in the Time War and then he leans in and says "But luckily I have found it again". The truth is, Christmas is not the same anymore, without the big adventures, without the Doctor pulling me to him for a thrilling ride in the Tardis.

I miss him. The real him.

"We have to use it"

"What?" I ask.

"What, you know, my other _me_ gave us."

He runs to me out of the blue, I'm drinking something funny they gave me at the governor's zeppelin. He wants to build a new Tardis. I want it to, so much, but deep down I care about him and I'm afraid he'll get hurt.

I don't resist though, my thirst for adventure overcomes my fear for it and I say "Ok."

We run home, mum and dad don't seem to mind they're sort of used to it. Also, "You're smile, is back" mum notices, and she's right. By the time we get to the drawer on top of our bedside table (it's weird when I say that, plural) we are both out of breath, just like old times. He grabs it carefully.

"Ahah! The Tardis coral. Beautiful, isn't it?" He has that mad look on his face that draws me to him, he is _he _again. "We just have to connect it to reliable energy force, get her to do a few spins and then it'll grow. I need…" and I stop listening, he's talking technical and I am clearly not Doctor Rose "Blimey, you don't suppose you're father would mind if we borrowed his zeppelin, do you?"

We go off running again, as soon as we reach the zeppelin we get it started. He goes behind the wheel and drops to the floor whispering some names and looking for some gadgets, and then he pulls himself straight up. "Are you ready Rose Tyler?" the smile, it's there again.

I nod.

"Then… Allons-y!"

A bright light hits my eyes; a hard surface hits my head and then that sound. That unmistakable sound I could never forget. The sound of the Tardis. I fall asleep and only wake up a few hours later. Right then, on that moment of atonement he stopped being the New Doctor, he was My Doctor allover again.

**I would like to know your opinion :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Tardis

**CHAPTER 2 - The New Tardis**

I woke up feeling dizzy. His face on top of mine, slapping lightly on my cheeks. "Rose?"

I flapped my lids a few times to make sure of my consciousness. I looked up at the Doctor, he is squatting by my side but his face is dark on the edges looking at the horizon. His hair is still the same spiked up mess but his eyes are left with no enthusiasm at all. No madness, they are just… sad. "What happened?"

"I think I failed," he claims with a little twinkle on his eye. Is it a tear? "There's no Tardis, there's just the street."

I look around. The street indeed… Lamplights on top of concrete and concrete on top of buildings, Zepplins flying about and a couple of telephone red cabins stood alone.

I sit on the ground to face him "I'm sorry." Then, I hug him, utterly involve myself in his arms and then he sheds his tear, for it is a tear.

"I'm going to call mum she'll come and pick us up." I fumble through my pockets and realise my phone is gone. _I must have left it at the Zepplin _I think and then an idea comes to my mind. I look around. "Doctor, where's the Zepplin?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? Where is it?" he looks at me and the sadness turns into alarm.

We both have the same reaction and look for it in the surroundings, running up the street and shoving our heads to every side. I stop after some tiring research to determine "I think if it were here in front of us, we would have seen it. Blimey, I can't believe we lost a Zepplin!" I'm not mad I'm worried. "Dad's gonna kill us!"

The Doctor stops to lean on his legs and take some deep breaths "There's two options." He starts "It disintegrated with the Tardis coral, or…"

"Or what?" I insist.

"It worked and the Tardis is out there somewhere."

"And how can we find it?"

"We need a ride?..." he tries o guess. I hit his arm, now I'm mad.

"We better." I run inside a random telephone cabin waiting to find a phone with which I can call my parents and get out of such a disappointing street. The Doctor remains outside, thinking. That's when I call for him.

"Doctor?"

"Mm?"

"Get in here!" I beg.

"Rose… There's no time for fooling around in the telephone booth."

"DOCTOR!" I desperately call.

"Okay I'm going!"

And as soon as he enters the red box he knows why I'm screaming.

"No!" he says.

"Oh yes!" I look at him. Hope in my heart. "It's bigger on the inside."

His eyes meet mine and then he kisses me, a warm and long kiss surrounded by bluish and red machinery. A hand full of levers and screens stand aside and a big pillar in the middle holds the New Tradis together.

"We did it!" he says after pulling me back.

"Where shall we go first?" I ask not wanting to wait.

"Oh Rose Tyler, we are going to explore the world and then we're gonna die old with a life full of memories. We are going to be the Doctor and Rose again. And we are going to be brilliant."

**feel free to leave your review :)**


End file.
